Red Lion
by Lost King Atomsk
Summary: A very differnt Harry shows up at Hogwarts than the one the wizarding world was expecting. Inhuman,Sorcerer,Master of the Mystic Arts,Alchemist/Qwaser,Shadowhunter,Mage,etc!Harry
1. Prolouge-Origins

Lily Potter was not your average witch. She was from a different world, descended from the Red Lions. In order to escape the genocide of their people, her parents took their infant daughter no left their village in such of a sanctuary. On the way, they were caught up in a storm of mana that pulled them through space and time.

The family of Fanalis'(fanali?) were bombarded with raw mana as they fell through a void. The magical energy changed each of them. The infant girl, Lilin was her birth name, absorbed the mana and was changed slightly by it. Her natural physical strength, a characteristic of all Fanalis, was more or less shut off. Her low magic ability, also a characteristic of the Fanalis, was also augmented. The mana that absorbed into her heightened her magical ability.

To the adult Fanalis' however, the mana was a poison. The energy lulled the family to sleep, two never to awaken again.

A portal of magic, invisible to the naked eye, deposited three huddled bodies onto a small stretch of grass between a small wooded area and a parking lot. Their appearance went unnoticed for a small while before the couple who owned the car nearest to the edge of the lot finished their shopping.

"We were in there longer than I thought. It'll be dark soon." A newly middle aged man observed to his wife.

"It's not too late, it's barely eighty thirty." His wife replied.

Before the man could agree he saw what looked like people lying in the grass not to far from the car. Approaching, he noticed that it looked more like a couple of people were dumped in a pile. Instincts he'd put away since the war took over, rushing up to the people to check for a pulse.

First, he moved the male figure to lay on the ground, idly observing that the man was muscular, had long crimson red hair, and was dressed strangely. A cream colored toga and roman styled sandals. The man had no pulse.

"Edward!" The mans, Edward Evans, wife screamed quickly.

Now that the first body was moved, Edward could see that the two bodies weren't just dumped. They were positioned in a protective embrace around and infant. Hurrying to check the baby, Edward felt a pulse.

"The baby's alive, Helen." Edward told his wife, Helen Evans, as he handed the baby up to her.

As Helen began to fuss and coo over the babe, Edward focused on the other body. These people were more than likely the child's parents. What happened to them? And just where the hell did they come from? 'We weren't in the store all that long.' Edward thought to himself.

The mother, he was guessing but was pretty sure, had the same hair as the father, only longer. A cream colored toga, or was it a chiton, wrapped her body and clasped on one shoulder. Roman styled sandals and a golden necklace that looked vaguely like a mixture between roman and egyptian styles was on her neck. She had no pulse either.

On the ground next to her was a small flask that looked like an arabian tower. It looked to be carved from marble and was accented with gold. Definitely a family treasure.

"These people weren't robbed." Edward said, turning to his wife. She looked up from the baby, meeting his eyes.

"You wait here, I'm going back to the grocery to call the police." She said quickly and hurried off. She was just a hairs breath away from freaking out at the sight of the two bodies.

An hour and a hundred twenty questions later, the Evans couple were allowed to leave,

"What will happen to the baby?" Helen asked the officer before they left.

"Well, she's been handed over to child services. They'll make sure she's healthy then placed with an orphanage or foster family 'til she's adopted." The man answered, nodding his head towards a woman in a business suit filling out papers at the desk next to him.

"Do you think you'd be able to let us know who to get in contact with in order to adopt her?" Edward asked the woman, "Will she even be allowed to be adopted while the investigation is going on?"

"Not much to investigate. Nothing in their tox screens, no injuries. Nothing. It seems like they were walking and it was just their time. A couple officers are still looking into it just to make sure, but sometimes things like this just happen." The officer answers Edwards question.

"As far as adoption goes, it's going to be a few weeks before she's cleared for that. Leave your number with me and I'll direct you to the proper case worker when it's time." The social worker told the couple.

"Thank you miss. Our plan has always been to adopt but after we were blessed with our Petunia last year, we decided to wait and get used to being parents first." Helen told her with a smile.

"It's no problem. You two should be hearing from me in a few weeks." And with that, the Evans' left.

Waiting is almost always the hardest part of anything. That was true for getting there daughter as well. It had taken two months and countless forms but the Evans family finally had their new daughter.

A perfectly healthy and active eight month old girl with crimson hair and bright emerald green eyes. She'd been named Lily by her foster family because that was the only word she would babble. Getting her to sleep had been tough at first until they noticed how well she slept when she was holding her birth mothers tower shaped flask.

Life continued for the in extraordinary and extremely ordinary ways. In the ordinary where the day to day lives of the family of four. The lived, they loved, they laughed. The girls grew into young ladies and the extraordinary began. Edward and Helen had always known Lily was special, and not just her unusual origins. Strange little things would happen around their youngest daughter from time to time. Petunia, on the other hand, just thought Lily strange. While their parents could see when Lily would make float and such, Petunia could see the little flares and wisps of light that would sometimes come from her sister.

The more-than-ordinary aspects of life were explained when Lily received a letter and a visit on her twelfth birthday. Hogwarts. Magic. A world, not quite beneath but, to the side of their own. Both Edward and Helen thought it wonderful in equal parts sarcasm and enthusiasm. A witch in the family. Who'd think they'd be proud of such a thing.

Lily knew she was different early on. Not just that she was apparently a witch. She had known for nearly six years now what she was, what her parents were, and where she came from. She was a Fanalis! Albeit a strange average-strength high-mana Fanalis, but a Fanalis none the less! The marble flask her birth parents had left her was quite the treasure. The best way she could describe it was a genie lamp. Open it up and peer inside from the opening at the top of the neck hole and next thing you kno, voila! Inside the tower-like palace any sultan would kill to have. Of the many, many books in the library of the magical mini mansion, the first Lily read were of her people and her home world.

Lily kept her true origins a secret from her family and later her finds. She tried to tell them and prove to them the truth, but it's actually pretty hard to tell your family and friends that your not actually human. And when she tried to prove it by having one of them look down into her flask, nothin happened. The only person she ever felt comfortable telling was James. And that was only after six months of marriage.

James took the news as well as expected. Not quite believing it but not outright calling his wife crazy or a liar. He did chuckle at first, thinking she was joking, but stopped once he realized she was serious. While he didn't fully believe.. it would explain their troubles conceiving. Maybe humans and.. fanalis? were just a little too different to have a child together. Wasn't that a kick in chest. Maybe this calls for a little research.

The months that came after James and Lily's talk passed bringing answers and solutions to the Potter couple. They had given samples of Lily's blood to a muggle-born friend who was trying to use their gift in genetic sciences to look for the 'magic gene'. Telling the witch it was from a species they think could have been ancient but thought it probably died out long ago. Swearing her to secrecy and having her run tests confirmed what Lily had been telling James. Her blood was not the blood of a human. The closest thing to the blood the witch had seen in the planet was samples of the nearly extinct Nemean lion. But it was similar to and has characteristics of veela blood. Veela were different from humans, having descended from an ancient bird of prey similar to the Roc. As humans are descended from ancient chimp/ape-like creatures, chimps and apes are the genetic cousins of their most distant ancestors. Veela, descended from the ancient Roc-like creature, Rocs are the genetic cousins of their most distant ancestors. According to the geneticist witch, this blood, the blood of a humanoid lion, more than likely descended from an ancient nemean lion-like creature and nemean Lions are the genetic cousins of this beings most distant ancestors.

These answers were bitter to Lily. They basically said 'You can't have children, here's why.' A human and a fanalis are just a bit to different apparently. The weeks that came after the tests were slow and quiet. The weather, opposite of the feelings of the young woman, was bright and sunny.

Needing to get away from her dreary home, Lily walked the forest path close to the house. The wilds of nature always soothed her, calming her. It came as only a slight surprise that someone was able to walk up on her without her really thinking much of it.

"My, my, what do we have here," An unfamiliar male voice said just off to her left.

Turning quickly, nearly whipping her head in the voice's direction, Lily came face to face with a golden skinned man with what look like rose petals tattooed across his face and neck, and from the look of the exposed skin of his neck chest and hands, the petals were more than likely tattooed across his body. The petals seemed to be in a pattern as if they were falling or blowing in a breeze, some looked to flutter across his skin. The man was handsome, white hair and golden eyes. He wore a cloak of a deep blue color that was open showing the mans chest. The cloak went down to the ground which the man seemed to glide across.

So surprised by the sudden appearance, Lily didn't respond quick enough and the man came to a stop just a foot and a half away from her.

"Do you even know how unique you are dear girl? The only one of your kind, not only on in this world but on your home world as well." The man said, looking at Lily with a critical eye.

As soon as those words left his mouth, Lily drew her wand,

"Who are? What are you? And what in Mauves name are you talking about?" Lily nearly shouted her questions at the man and only just managed to keep herself controlled.

The man looked at the tip of her wand that was pointed directly at his chest. He didn't seem to concerned about that fact. He looked her in the eye and replied to her questions.

"My name is Tey'sui(pronounced 'tey-su-ee'). I am a Fae, to my knowledge, the last of the Far. We Fae are beings of magic, beings of our species where the most powerful magic users of our home world. After thousands of generations, our races numbers began to decline and the humans of our world took notice. They started hunting us and with our numbers reducing, we were unable to fight back in a war like we could have a few generations before. I was a researcher in service to our queen when our races numbers dwindled to only a handful. Knowing our nend was imminent, she took a gamble. She gathered the essence of the ten most magically powerful of the Fae to die most recently and condensed it into a single point," Here he held out his hand and a glowing orb of golden energy the size of an egg appeared in his palm. "She gave me the task of finding the most suitable being to give this to in order to start our race anew." Tey'sui finished.

"As for what I was talking about, I can easily tell that you are not human, in fact you are a fanalis. The only fanalis, from what I've seen of this world. The world tour peole hail from is not from from this one, technically. Fanalis are an endangered species in their homeworld. I call you unique because, Fanalis are famous for their physical strength and low magical ability. You, on the other hand, appear to be of average human strength and of higher than average magical strength. A truly astounding thing." Tey'sui said.

Lily digested what the man said for a moment before Tey'sui spoke again.

"And I would like you, young Fanalis, to birth my species anew." He said.

Before Lily could tell the strange being no in a suitable way, James' voice sounded from behind her,

"Is what you say true? You swear it on your life and magic?" James asked, his voice serious.

"Yes, young human. I, Tey'sui, by order and request of my Queen, seek a suitable being to bring forth our races again." Tey'sui announced with a serious voice as well.

Turning to Lily, James said something she sort of figured he'd say but still couldn't believe.

"I think we should do it, Lils.." James said to his wife.

"You can't be serious James. A stranger just walks up offering us the exact thing that we want and your instinct is to take it!" Lily exclaimed is disbelief.

"I know, Lily. But I trust my gut in this. And think about it, a Fanalis-Fae? How awesome would that kid be?" James said excitedly.

"And, I will adopt them into the Peverell line of the family so that when we have a child of our own, which we will one day I promise, will still be heir of the Potter family." James said, already planning to make his own blood child the heir of the Potter family, and through the Potter line, the Gryffindor family.

Staring into her husbands eyes, Lily searched for any indication of doubt. After several minutes and finding none, she turned back to Tey'sui. Being honest with herself, she knew she wanted this. A child. A child of her very own.

"Alright Tey'sui, we'd be honored." Lily said, hardly containing her joy, or her worry.

Tey'sui just smiled and moved his hand forward, leftting go of glowing orb. The orb floating gently towards Lily, emitting feelings of joy the whole way. Once it was directly in front of her, the orb sunk into Lily's abdomen and she felt a slight warmth for a few moments before it settled.

"Thank you, Lily, James. Thank you both so much." Tey'sui said softly, a teary smile on his face. As they looked at him, Lily and James saw Tey'sui begin to fade into motes of golden light.

"My task is complete, my time has come to an end. I'm free to rest now." Tey'sui said upon seeing their faces. The calm joy in his voice stopped the two others from panicking or even feeling too sad.

"Goodbye, Tey'sui. Have a nice adventure." Lily smiled sadly at the Fae as they watched him disappear.

After a moment of silence, James stated the obvious,

"Well, looks like things won't be exactly average around here, will they?" He asked rhetorically.

Lily's look was all the answer he needed.

Things were actually relatively quit for around a year after that. The child, a boy, was born almost exactly nine months to the day. Lily named her son Haydar, her Lion. She called him Harry for short. Lily didn't give little Harry a middle name, as it was not the Fanalis way, and she was a little unsure of what his last name would, or should, be. He could be an Evans. And the magical adoption worked, filling Harry with the family magic of house Peverell and making him heir, so he could be a Peverell. But, he could well claim the name Emrys. The only true half-Fae in history was Merlin himself, so Harry could be considered a distant relative of the legendary wizard. So far, his only name was Haydar.

Names aside, explaining her sons unusual appearance, which had filled her with worry, actually went quiet well. The only people to meet little Harry were their closest friends. Sirius, Remus, and Peter were the first to see him. Then came Lysithea Lovegood and Alice Longbottom, Lily's best friends. And then came some of the professors from Hogwarts, Albus, Minerva, Fillius, and Hagrid all came to see baby Harry. As they didn't want this getting out just yet, Lily and James didn't invite anyone else to meet their child.

Before introducing their guests to her son, Lily explained exactly what Harry was. Well, almost exactly. With his appearance, there was no getting around some of it. But the full truth would stay in the family. So, she sat everyone down in the living room and told them the cover story she and James came up with. They had known that the Potters were trying to start a family and were having certain difficulties. She told them of meeting Tey'sui and accepting his offer. But they left out Lily's true origins. They told the others that Harry was a half-human half-Fae, and that would explain his appearance. Their friends assured them that Harry's appearance wouldn't matter to them and that a half-Fae son is a miracle, and that a child is a miracle in and of itself. With those warm sentiments, Lily went to get Harry and introduce him.

Walking back into the room carrying her baby, Lily actually saw all their eyes move to her son. Then, she saw their eyes widen, which was kind of expected. Looking down at Harry again, seeing his golden tan color skin and his tuft of hair that was so dark red it almost looked black, but when the light hit it, the hair shined a deep crimson. The little pointed ears where a dead giveaway to his inhuman nature. But there would be no question that the babe was not completely human as soon as anyone took a look at his eyes. The eyes themselves were larger than any humans, but not nearly as large as a house elves, giving him a permanent look of perfect wide eyed cuteness and innocence. The color of his eyes were bright, near glowing, emerald green and his irises were larger than a humans. His pupils were golden and glowed slightly. All in all, lily thought her son beautiful in an otherworldly, inhuman sort of way.

A silence filled the room as everyone stared at the baby in Lily's arms. But before she had a chance to be worried, Lily found herself surrounded by Lysithea, Alice, and Minerva as Albus, Fillius, Hagrid, Remus, Sirius, and Peter also crowded around with James bringing up the rear with a smile on his face. The women actually started cooing over the baby. Little Harry was thoroughly enjoying all the attention he was getting.

"Wow Prongsy, he's what three months old and already surrounded by women!" Sirius exclaimed with a grin.

"I have to say, I am rather proud." James replied with a grin of his own. The ladies just gave an eye roll while everyone else chuckled at the twos antics.

The happiness of the Potter family would not last sadly. Nearly a year and a half later, the wizarding world changed forever on Halloween night. Once news spread of that night, the general public assumed as the son of Lily and James Potter, little Harry's last name was Potter. That's how 'Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived' was created.

End ch. 1


	2. Not A Chapter!

{A/N: Sorry, I forgot to add a few things before the first chapter. One, as a new writer, I'm not opposed to getting help from a Beta or other Co-Authors? I guess. Second, this story is a huge crossover. The main worlds/universes will be Harry Potter, Sorcerers Apprentice, the MCU, and the Shannara Chronicles. There will be many elements from other series, all will be explained and made to fit into the story so it won't seem like some crazy mash-up. I'll try to add a full list of all the worlds/universe/series in this x-overs story. Third, this is gonna be a pretty big harem story. Like, a few ladies from most of the worlds in the crossover. And I could definitely use some help writing those scenes. }


End file.
